Lecciones de Skatebort
by Lupithi
Summary: Jackie continúa enseñándole a Marco a usar la patineta sin que esta vez nada los interrumpa


Unos días después que se robaron el libro de hechizos Star se tuvo que ir Mewni porque la Reina Moon necesitaba hablar con ella

Jackie- Hey Marco y Star no vino?

Marco- se tuvo que ir a Mewni por un par de días mañana estará de vuelta

Jackie- Bueno quieres hacer algo? Quieres continuar con las lecciones de Skatebort?

Marco- /rascábdose la nuca/bueno porque no

Jackie- entonces ven acómpañame

Se fueron hasta un lugar muy desierto donde solo estarían ellos dos

Marco- no hay nadie

Jackie- es para que nadie te vea caer, bueno ahora obsérvame

Jackie- hizo unos movimientos, solo como ella sabe

Marco- wow Jackie eres asombrosa! Bien aquí voy

Marco aún era un poco inexpertó pero lo intentaba, se caía se levantaba y asi siguieron hasta que el ocaso se hizo presente

Marco- ya se hizo tarde tengo que irme

Jackie- yo también una vez mas? si? yo me subo contigo

Marco- pero solo una vez mas

Se subieron al Skatebord como la otra vez solo que esta vez Marco iba tras ella

Marco y Jackie iban bien pero el chico latino se arrimó demasiado en la parte trasera de la chica, sintiéndo el miembro del latino se puso nerviosa esto provocó que cayeran.

Marco cayó encima de la rubia platina, con las manos en los pechos de la chica apretándolos inconcientemente.

Marco- oh perdona yo no quise nos caímos por.mi culpa/quitándo las manos rapidamente/

Jackie- esta bien Marco es mi culpa ahora yo me puse nerviosa /toma las manos de Marco y los pone en sus pechos/ puedes tocar lo que gustes

Se besaron estando aún en el suelo mientras Marco masajeaba en forma circular los pechos, se metian las lenguas se besaban con mucha pasión.

Las manos del castaño se deslizaron a las piernas de Jackie, ella acariciaba la espalda de Marco

Jackie se quitó el short con todo y panties dejando ver su flor, Marco le paso un dedo sobre sus labios cerrados para luego saborear de los fluidos que emanaban de ella

Paso su lengua de un lado a otro de arriba hacia abajo, la chica platinada solo gemía y se retorcía el chico castaño saboreaba cada centimetro.

Despues subió la blusa y ver "las montañas" tomó uno para lamer el pezón y succionarlo alternando con cada seno

Jackie- ah Marco eres malo en el Skatebord pero eres buenisimo en esto,

Marco- he esperado tanto por ti, en verdad quiero disfrutarte

Marco se despejo de ella para quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta se y bajo el cierre dejando ver una gran erección

Jackie lo tomó y lo metió en su boca, lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo incluso lamiendo las bolas, también lamiendo el periné, chupando el glande muy suavemente

Luego del calentamiento Jackie y Marco seguia con los besos apasionados ella estaba encima el castaño con el miembro erecto frotó los labios de la platina la alzo de las caderas metiéndo su glande en su lubricada vagina hasta entrar en ella llegando hasta el fondo Jackie dio un grito al ser la primera vez

Marco- Jackie estas bien? Me detengo? apretada me vuelves loco

Jackie- Estoy bien Marco no te detengas, tu pene siente riquisimo siento que me voy a derretir

Jackie cabalgaba Marco alzaba las caderas penetrandola mas chocando la punta de su miembro con el utero ambos gimiendo con las bocas abiertas y las miradas de gozo

En un rápido movimiento Marco estaba encima de ella siguiendo penetrándola, besándose con las manos entrelazadas

Gemían y jadeaban de placer ninguno de los dos querian la vagina de la chica estaba demasiada mojada asi que Marco fácil entraba y salía de ella

Jackie- ah Ah ah Marcooo yo siento que voy a

Marco- si yo también, Jackie eres tan maravillosa no quiero salir de ti, me corro!

Jackie- solo un poco mas hagamoslo juntos

Un grito de orgasmo se oyó al unísono, el chico latino se corrió dentro chorros de semen salían de Jackie, ambos sudados y jadeando se miraron sonrieron y se dieron un leve beso .

Se vistieron y se marcharon de ahí se hizo de noche Marco acompañaba a Jackie a su casa ya en la puerta de Jackie

Jackie- podríamos repetir en otra ocasión

Marco - será un placer

Marco y Jackie se despidieron con un beso en los labios, el chico latino se iba a su casa con la mirada embelesada y una gran sorisa (típico de Mango)

**_Este es mi tercer fanfic del Jarco, las otras dos no me gustaron mucho, iba a hacer un Starco pero siento que ya hay muchos y del Jarco hay muy pocos, espero mejorar _**


End file.
